The Life of Marie
by Marie-Killer
Summary: This is part of a chapter book which I am working on. Please tell me what you think so far. I you see a problem please let me know. Thanks for the help.


**Preface**

The setting is like Egypt. Sand everywhere. Wooden forts. People live together. Sandstorms come once or twice a day. The people live together in tribes. The oldest person in the tribe is called the elder. That person is the leader of the tribe. When they are ready to step down their child takes their place. The wooden fort that they live in is two stories with a great giant wall around it with one large heavy gate. The wall protects the people that live inside from the sandstorms. For people to get up to the second story, they have to climb up the ladders that are connected to platforms, and then walk across the wooden bridges. The tribes live by trading withother tribes for resources to live.  
The main character's name is Marie. She is five foot six inches and has long black hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Marie's eyes change colors based on her moods and thoughts. When Marie gets angry or upset her eyes turn red. Black eyes mean that she is going to kill someone or is about to explode and go beserk. All of the other colors are her usual colors, so nothing special. She sometimes gets bad and good feelings. Somepeople in the tribe she is in are scared of her. They fear her feelings, for they are always right. Marie has a brother that lives to go exploring. He is never around. Marie has to help her father in place of her brother. Everyone in the town has things to do everyday to help the tribe survive. Marie's job is to draw some water for her father and her to use. She also has to train people in the art of fighting and hunting. She calls everything that she has to do as just chores. She has a best friend named Yuki. They have known each other their entire lives. The story is told in first person mainly by Marie, but sometimes by other people.

**CHAPTER 1**

Today seemed like the usual days nothing changed. I got up and said good morning to my father and went outside to do my part of the work. The only thing that seemed to be out of place was that today we ended up having four sandstorms. The most we have ever had in one day was three. I walked outside after I ate dinner. I told my father that I was going to take a walk before I went to bed. I started down the ladders and I thought I heard someone call my name, so I stopped and looked around. I didn't see anyone, so I climbed down the ladder and started towards the gate when someone or something grabbed my ankle. I screamed and turned around to see my best friend rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Yeah you got me," I said, "I am going for a walk would you like to come with me?"

He just looked at me. So I repeated the question. Again he just looked at me but this time with a smile on his face.

"Are you going to answer me, Yuki," I inquired, "forget it I am leaving, see you later."

I started to walk away when all of the sudden he ran up next to me. He still had that smile on his face.

"Of course I will walk with you Marie. You know that a woman requires an escort, if not for safety, then for looks, honor, and respect," Yuki said with a hint of humor in his voice.

I punched him in the arm.

"Whatever," I replied with a little giggle.

We left the fort and started to walk towards the oasis. The night was calm, cool, and there was a nice clear sky. Tonight seemed like a very romantic night. I got a very weird feeling that something was wrong and I stopped to look in the direction that I felt that something was wrong.

Yuki stopped and looked at me and asked,"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

I didn't say anything. The next thing I know I was on the ground in Yuki's arms. He was staring at me with terror, concern, and worry in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I didn't say anything. He repeated the question three times. I said nothing. My face was red. He started to pick me up. I sprung to my feet and took off running. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I was going towards the bad feeling. I wanted to know why I felt that. When I got that feeling I am always right. I ran for about what seemed like three maybe four miles. I finally slowed to a walk. I walked for a while until I finally stopped. I heard Yuki, in the distance, running to catch up to me. When he saw me stop he slowed his pace. I felt dizzy and weak. I tried to walk but I couldn't get up the strength to take three steps. Yuki finally caught up to me. He shook his head at me. He turned and looked me square in the eyes.

"Now I would like you to answer my questions, ok?" I nodded. "What's wrong? Why did you stop earlier? Are you ok?"

I tried to speak but nothing had a chance to come out. I don't know what happened but again I found myself on the ground in Yuki's arms. This time he didn't say anything. He just held me in his arms. I tried to move but he just held me tighter. I finally started to say something but I paused and looked up at Yuki. He seemed to be very worried. I was a bit confused.

I finally said, "Yuki?"

He replied with, "I am here, just relax, you are safe, I am here. I won't be going anywhere, so just relax, take your time, we are in no hurry."

I looked up at Yuki and said "I am sorry. I..."

He held up his hand.

"I don't want to hear I am sorry, you have done nothing wrong. Do you

remember what I told you last week?" I nodded. "Then what did I

say?"

"You said that you would always be there for me and that you loved me." I answered with a smile.

"Good we are making some progress," he smiled, "I finally got you to answer one of my questions, he said cheerfully but it still had a hint of worry.

"Now, to answer your other your other questions," I said, "I am ok. I just had a bad feeling. I wanted to know why I felt that way. You know that when I feel that way, I am right."

He said "I know. Thanks for answering my questions. How do you feel right now?"

"I am a bit confused," I confessed, "I feel pretty weak and dizzy. I still have the feeling that something is wrong."

"Ok!" Yuki said after a short pause, "Lets go back to the fort. Your father must be worried about you by now. If you feel up to it, then lets go. We can take it nice and slow. Just remember I am here if you need something just tell me."

"Ok, I guess you are right but I want to see why I have this bad feeling," I stated.

"We can check it out tomorrow, ok?" asked Yuki.

"Alright, lets go" I said very quietly.

We were about a mile away from the fort when I collasped again. This time when I woke up, Yuki was carrying my. I could see the fort pretty clearly. My father saw me being carried and ran towards us.

My father asked, "What happened? Is she ok? Can she walk? What's wrong? Where did you two go?"

He asked all of those questions in a calm, wise manner.

"Sir," Said Yuki, " I went with your daughter, Marie, for a walk. We were heading toward the oasiswhen she stopped and turned around. Then she passed or blacked out. She was out of about ten minutes, I am guessing. When she woke up she didn't say anything. The next thing I knew she jumped up and started running towards something. She started to slow down, after a while, Marie finally stopped. Marie took three steps and then again she passed out. It took her awhile, probably an hour or two to wake up. She seemed very confused. I asked her a bunch of questions and for a while I got no response. I finally got an answer to a question that I asked. I sugested that we head back to the fort. She walked next to me for a while. She seemed to be having trouble walking so I slowed down, just a bit, so that if she passed out again I would be able to catch her. I was right she did pass out again. This time I picked her up and carried her to where we are now. May a speak out of turn, Sir, Mr. Elder, Sir?"

"Speak" was my father's only reply.

"I think we make a good pair." Yuki stated. " May I take Marie up to her room? she is getting a bit heavy," asked Yuki with a hint of humor in his voice.

My father nodded his head and smiled. Yuki had never been to or in my room before. It was forbidden to enter another person's room without the Elder's permission unless the two of them are going to be a couple. Of course women didn't need permission to enter another women's room. Women were also allowed to enter a man's room if the man is not in it and she was going to clean his room for him. Men were allowed to go ONLY in other men's room unless they were told to go in a woman's room by the Elder's permission. Yuki asked me where my room was and I told him it was on the second story. He sighed. I knew what he was thinking. He was wondering how he was supposed to get me upstairs. He would have to carry me up the ladder somehow. Before he came up to the ladder I told him to put me down at the ladder and I would climb up. Yuki shook his head and said that he was afraid I might fall or pass out again, and that he would carry me up. He ended up carrying me up the ladder. This is the first time I realized how strong and warm he was. It also showed me how much he truely cared for me. I tried not to show how I felt but it was too late. He saw me blush and smiled. He looked around and saw that no one was around. He bent his head and kissed my forehead. He started looking around.

"So, which way to your room?" he asked.

I pointed towards my room and he started to walk that way. He seemed to walk very slow across the bridge.

"Whats wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing," Yuki said.

"Something must be on your mind," I said, " you are walking very slow."

"Nothing," Yuki replied with hesitation, "I am fine, you are just getting heavy and well, umm" He didn't say anything for a minute. "Forget I said anything," he finally stated quietly.

We didn't say anything until we reached my room.

"Is this your room?' Yuki asked with shock and amazement, "Wow! I haven't even walked in but it's huge."

He stood there for a few minutes, until I finally spoke.

"Lets go in, you're fine, you have my father's permission, remember?"

Yuki nodded. He finally walked in my room. My room is the second largest room in the entire fort. It really isn't just a room, it's more like a house. There's a kitchen and eating area in one area, two sparerooms, living or family room, and then my bedroom. Oh, I can't forget the clean up room. My room is bigger than what couples get to live in. The only room that is bigger is my father's. In his room he has a kitchen, two extra rooms, a teaching room, dining room, living room, family room, bedroom, and two clean up rooms.

"So where do you sleep?" asked Yuki in a suprised and shocked tone of voice.

"Over there in that section," I pointed and said.

He walked into my bedroom and stood next to my bed. Yuki leaned over to lay me down on my bed. Just as he finally laid me down on the bed he lost his balance and fell on top of me. His face was right above mine. Yuki looked me in the eye and lowered his head. The next thing I knew Yuki was kissing me. My face was red. I was shocked and happy at the same time. The kiss seemed to last forever. I never wanted to stop kissing. I didn't want this moment to ever end. He raised his head and smiled at me. I told him that I loved him and gave him a quick kiss. Yuki said that he would see me tomorrow.


End file.
